pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Languages and search problems
OK, so I just came across something interesting and slightly frustrating. Here I am, happily working on the CSII project on a Monday morning. I do a search for the language "Abyssal" and it appears 7th or 8th in my search. The reason for this is because it is a subsection of an article so it does not appear on the top "page title" searches. For some reason, the search function also does not prioritize subsections, so it puts it way down the list. The reason I find this frustrating, is that the name of a language might be a fairly common search term, and when others search the site, I want them to be able to find it immediately. I think there are two possible solutions to this, one of which I have no clue how to achieve. Let me start with the one I have an idea about. We separate the "Languages" articles and give each language its own page. Titles of pages are always top of the search list, so folks should find it without a problem. We can keep the various articles we have now (Human languages of Golarion, Nonhuman languages of Golarion, and Languages of the Great Beyond) as list articles that give you a good overview of what's out there, but contain only links with perhaps very minor information about each individual language. The other solution I don't have a clue about. I know in HTML code you can embed anchors in the code, and I wonder if there is some code we could embed that would tell searches what to look for. I've done a search of the Wikia help section and have been unable to find an answer. Anyone know the code better? Thanks, Alex : I think the most elegant solution is to make use of redirect pages. If you do a search for one of the SD or LoF Set Pieces (except the most recent one, which I haven't done yet) you should be taken to a redirect page with the title of that adventure linking to the subsection of the main product page for the book it's in. I made these originally so that I could add categories to the Set Pieces independent of the main adventure, since sometimes they are different level, type, etc. :The same can work here and I think will solve the searching problem. If we create a page called Abyssal (language) or even just Abyssal and make the contents of that page #REDIRECT Languages of the Great Beyond#Abyssal, someone searching for "Abyssal" will either see that as the top entry on the search page or be taken directly there if their search is an exact match with the article title. This will then automatically redirect them to the main languages page, to the subsection for Abyssal. This maintains the organization of the articles you've worked so hard on, which I think is important, as individual articles aren't needed for the detail level we currently have here, while also giving the search functionality you (and most users) would be looking for in the project. :--yoda8myhead 16:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::I like that idea, Yoda, and I think it makes sense. I will make it so! --brandingopportunity 17:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC)